


Yes Sir

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: Gem's drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, No actual sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>light hearted Destiel bdsm. Can't really think of a description!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

He loves moments like this. It had been just him and Cas all morning now, they had both woken up around seven and cooked breakfast together (bacon and eggs obvs!) They talked about upcoming events whilst eating, paying special attention to each other’s plans for the following week. Castiel was going to be experimenting with the flavours of his produce in his bakery whilst Dean explained about how he is still looking for a new mechanic but has hopes for the woman he is interviewing on Monday morning.

The duo then went onto talk about what they were planning to wear to their brothers surprise engagement party, laughing at the fact that two set of brothers found lover with the other’s brother. They both had nothing planned for the rest of the day, so they had a free day together (which was highly irregular) and they planned on making the most of it. Cas washed the dishes whilst Dean dried.

Dean wiped his hands dry, disposed of the tea towel and snaked his hands round his husband’s waist and gave him a gentle, love filled kiss behind his left ear.

“So we have around 8 hours to ourselves today baby, what should we do?”

“Well I know what your little friend wants De” Cas laughed.

The aforementioned little friend was making himself known by rubbing against Castiel’s butt. Cas dried off his hands and turned round to face Dean whilst the other still had his hands on his waist.

He very gently took a hold of Dean’s hand and placed it on his own growing hard on.

“You want this?” He asked looking straight into his lover’s eyes.

Dean gulped audibly, nodding quickly- words struggling to form.

“Y-yes please” he punctuated his sentence with a groan.

“Yes please what Dean?”

“Yeas please Sir”

Castiel removed both hands from his crotch and put both of his hands on Dean’s face.

“You will have to earn it then yes?”

Dean nodded and Cas smiled.

“Good. I want you to go to our bedroom, strip and put all your clothes in the washing basket. You understand?”

Another nod.

“Then you will go into the living room, kneel in front of the couch on a cushion and wait for me. No go.”

“Yes Sir.”


End file.
